Episodes
This is a complete list of MAD episodes, in the order in which they were aired. Season 1 Episode 1: Avaturd, CSiCarly (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Avatar, CSI: Miami and ICarly) Episode 2: Trans-Bore-Mores, Star Wars: The Groan Wars (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Transformers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Episode 3: 2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians, Grey's Anatomy and Anime Characters) Episode 4: Star Blecch, uGlee (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of Star Trek, Glee) Episode 5: Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of Wall-E and Terminator, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition ''and ''Superman) Episode 6: Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and Peter Pan, Batman and Family Feud) Episode 7: Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford, the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield, Big Time Rush and Mt. Rushmore) Episode 8: Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox, Man vs. Wild) Episode 9: I Love you, Iron Man; Ben 10 Franklin (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man, Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of Clash of the Titans, Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: S'Up, Mouse M.D. (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Up and Jersey Shore, House M.D and Mickey Mouse) Episode 12: DaGrinchy Code/Duck (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of Da Vinci Code and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Chuck) Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and'' Disney'', Malcolm in the Middle and Middle Earth) Episode 14: Pokémon Park, WWER (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of Pokémon and Jurassic Park, WWE and ER) Episode 15: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, Yo Gagga Gagga (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon, Lady Gaga and Yo Gabba Gabba!) Episode 16: The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of The A Team, Video Game Characters and America's Next Top Model) Episode 17: The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and The Bourne Identity, Two and a Half Men) Episode 18: Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of The Karate Kid, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9) Episode 19: Hops/Naru-210 (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of Hop and Cops, Naruto and 90210) Episode 20: KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie, Law and Order and Shrek) Episode 21: Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit, Hannah Montana) Episode 22: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of The Social Network, Smallville ''and Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark'') Episode 23: Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of Twilight and High School Musical, Avengers and Adventure Time) Episode 24: ArThor/The Big Fang Theory (original aridate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of Arthur and Thor, The Big Bang Theory and Twilight) Episode 25: Ribbitless/The Clawfice (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of Limitless ''and Kermit the Frog, The Office and X-Men'') Episode 26: Force Code/Flammable (original airdate: June 20, 2011) (Parody of Source Code ''and Star Wars'', Katy Perry's Song Firework) Season 2 Category:Episodes